


Babysitting: Dawn

by Yellowneck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowneck/pseuds/Yellowneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work John Watson comes to 221B to pick up his daughter. Sherlock Holmes, world's most famous detective, was responsible for babysitting Elizabeth. Was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting: Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Another 300 words long work. Enjoy!

John wasn’t sure what he will find on the other side of the door, when he came here for the first time a couple of years ago. Funny thing was he wasn’t sure what he will find today either.  
‘Good af-.’ Mrs. Hudson shushed him immediately. She looked at him worryingly. John didn’t like that look, not at all. ‘Is something wrong?’  
‘You look really tired,’ the landlady started in a quiet voice. Watson could hear his heart racing in a crazy pace.  
‘Is something wrong with Lizzie?’ He repeated.  
‘Oh, it’s nothing,’ Mrs. Hudson assured him smiling kindly. ‘ Sherlock was only dong some experiments.’  
‘That fuck-‘ John didn’t have time even to end his insult. He started climbing the staircase in the fastest possible way. Why on earth would he agree to Marry’s idea to let Sherlock babysit their only child? Watson could imagine thousands of things that his best friend (that dickhead!) could have done to his baby girl.  
Almost forcing the door he stormed into the room being prepared for the worse. To his surprise the whole room was covered in toys and drawings. The scull of a bull had a wonderful paper crown on its head, and the skull was decorated with Sherlock’s scarf. In the middle of the room, on a carpet, a man with a curly black hair was in a deep sleep. And so was a little girl, curled up on his pot and chest. At that moment John couldn’t express how relieved it was. His daughter was still alive and somehow Holmes managed babysitting her. Miracle of miracles and wonder of wonders!  
‘Aren’t they cute?’ Mrs. Hudson smiled as she joined the doctor. He nodded. ‘I only hope that he was careful with that bag he asked for.  
Watson couldn't breath again.

**Author's Note:**

> I found that 'a bag' means the specific amount of cocaine that is hard for me to describe... ^^'


End file.
